


Lovely

by Bloodyprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyprussian/pseuds/Bloodyprussian
Summary: Gilbert is a very confident boy, he's never doubted his ability to do something or his appearance. The albino is the kind of person that thinks that always, no matter what, there is a reason to smile.Everything that the German represents is reflected in the opposite way in Matthew, a boy too insecure of himself that's had a very rough life.What could blossom out of their new friendship?





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Not all chapters will be in the format of Matthew's diary, there will be some (including the end) that will be narrated in third person. I promise those kind of chapters will be longer!

_Dear diary, _

_I can’t believe I’m doing this, I mean, a diary? Really? This has to be a joke. But oh well, this is something I have to deal with thanks to my psychologist Dr. Vargas. I don’t know what gave the man the idea that me writing down stuff and him reading after every session could help, but then again, I’m not the mental health professional._

_Incredible. It’s truly incredible how stupid I was to think that I wouldn’t get caught but here I am. Though I’m not surprised, I tend to be very stupid most of the times, at least that’s what my parents love to remind me. _

_Anyways, I guess I’ll have to write something more than just complaints. Uh… Okay, maybe I could pretend as if I’m talking with someone to make it less awkward._

_What can I say about myself? I’m Matthew Williams, I’m 17 years old and my life basically sucks. I’ve got insomnia and depression; I also think that few people care about me. No, scratch that, I KNOW that only few people care about me. Nobody talks to me, not even at school, except for this kid Gilbert. He’s always trying to talk to me during breaks but, why would he? I’m nothing but a loser and a freak, also a school year younger than him. Insane, isn’t it? _

_Being from another country doesn’t help at all, everyone here in England mocks me because of my accent and it’s really annoying, and God help me if I spoke French in front of anyone. I still know that not all English people are bad, I just had bad luck and had to come across with every asshole in this country. Yup, that’s me, always succeeding in life. _

_Well, I guess that’s all for today. See you later?_


	2. Due

_Dear diary. _

_Today, as I’m used to, was a horrible day. _

_To begin with, I failed maths again. I honestly give up with this already, I keep studying and studying and yet I fail every single test. Ugh. And let’s not talk about how the idiots I have as classmates stole my food once again. It’s completely useless that I complain with any of the teachers since they think I’m making it up. Oh how I wish I was it was nothing but a lie, they just can’t see how their “perfect” and favourite students are a bunch of hosers. _

_Anyways, my brother came to visit us today. I sometimes think that he’s the only one that worries about me. Well, he and my grandma. It’s such a pity they live so far away from him. My brother (he’s actually half brother, but that doesn’t make him any less of a brother to me) moved back to New York as soon as he graduated from school three years ago, he’s now living with his boyfriend (who, by the way, is English) and both of them are studying at Yale. I miss him a lot. _

_There’s also Francis, my neighbour and friend. He’s French and he’s the person who actually encouraged me to start therapy. I honestly did it for him, he seemed so sad when he caught me cutting in my bedroom’s bathroom. He’s incredible, but I don’t get to see him that much since he goes to another school and when he’s not studying he’s helping his parents with their restaurant. I’m sure he’ll be a well recognized Chef in the future. _

_My life’s truly a mess… Oh, Gilbert tried to talk to me again. I don’t know if he takes me for an idiot or what. I don’t think he wants to speak with me out of his good will. Why would he? Risking himself to be seen talking to someone like me, it’s completely ridiculous. Though I highly doubt anyone would mess with him, he’s the type of guy that could scare you with a simple glare. I suppose his red eyes and sharp features help a lot with that (he’s an albino, I forgot to mention that). _

_No one mocks him because of his German accent. In fact, most of the girls (and boys) find it incredibly attractive. I think it’s unfair, how he’s treated so normally by it and then I’m either ignored or made fun of because of my Canadian accent (which isn’t even that bad!). He’s not that bad though, at least he’s never pushed me down the stairs or made fun of me… yet. _

_I honestly feel bad for him, and for my brother, Francis and my Grandma. _ _T__h__ey’re wasting their time on me. _

_I_ _t’s hard to believe that somebody else loves you or likes you when you can’t even like or love yourself. Pathetic, huh?_


	3. Tre

_ Another shitty day, though there’s no need to point it out. _

_ Today I was chilling under a tree that’s near the football pitches from school (it’s usually a quiet place and nobody pays attention to it, thank God). Of course, my peace was ruined by Gilbert appearing out of nowhere and sitting next to me. _

_ I was stunned for a moment because, who said he could sit next to me? I’m more sure as time passes by that the kid’s completely out of his mind. _

_ He started to talk to me and I, being the polite little shit I am, replied. Not always, he talked enough for the two of us. I’m still kind of afraid he’s just being nice to me to then do something horrible, but from the little information I’ve gathered about him I can’t say he seems like the person who would do so. _

** _“So… you like football?” Asked the German with a small smile on his face. _ **

** _Matthew honestly was more of a hockey person but he found out, once he moved to England five years ago, that it was a sport he could enjoy._ **

** _The Canadian nodded in an affirmative manner before giving his chocolate another bite._ **

** _“Me too! But I don’t think it’s much of a surprise that I like the sport, since football is like the main sport in Germany. It’s something close to a religion for many people, if you ask me… And which team do you like?_ **

** _“Liverpool,” came a quiet reply from the seventeen year old boy. Gilbert’s smile turned into a full grin at hearing him talk and his eyes were bright with something Matthew couldn’t figure out._ **

** _“That’s a great club! They won the last Champions League, congrats on that by the way.” Gilbert winked at him at the end of the sentence and the Canadian couldn’t help but blush a little and thanking him in barely a whisper. “I usually read a lot about football, the clubs’ history and all of that… It’s kind of my hobbie, just like playing video games.” The German laughed a little at that and the younger one couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the sound. “You know, it’s really nice to talk to you. A lot of people think I’m annoying because I tend to talk a lot, but you don’t seem to mind it at all, do you?”_ **

** _Matthew shook his head. “No,” he answered. He still wasn’t sure of Gilbert’s real intentions but he wasn’t going to treat him badly when the albino had always been nice to him._ **

** _The older boy’s smile grew bigger at that, even if it seemed impossible, and before he could say anything else the bell rang making them both say goodbye and go to their respectives classrooms._ **

_ I don’t even know what to think anymore. Am I doing things right? The last thing I want is another person hurting me. But, thinking it through, it’s already something I’m used to, why would there be a difference? So what if my old friends stopped talking to me once I moved to England? So what if my father and my mother had always said I was disgrace to the family and preferred Alfred over me? So what if the only boyfriend I had cheated on me because I "wasn’t enough”? _

_ It’s funny, I always thought that the more you got used to something the less it would bother you. Turns out I was wrong, since it only makes me want to cry harder and make the negative thoughts in my head just more present. _

_ Ah shit, I’m crying again. _

_ Until next time, diary. _


	4. Quatro

_ Dear diary, _

_ Well, I thought things could get better. Obviously, I was mistaken as per usual. _

_ It’s been a horrible day, more than usual. The idiots of my classmates ruined my literature essay. God, I hate them so much! I’m so sick of their shit. I’ve been working on that essay for weeks and it was the most important grade of the year.  _

_ I felt really proud of my essay and I really enjoyed doing it, the whole thing being about different types of psychosis and how it is managed its treatment in different countries. It had been so much fun to read all those books in the library and also have an interview with a psychiatrist and a psychologist (thanks to Dr. Vargas, he was the one who made those interviews possible). _

_ I don’t know why I complain, honestly. I deserve it, for being so useless and irrelevant. Everyday the little patience I have left simply seems to fade and it’s slowly extinguishing. I don’t know how much I can hang in there. _

_ But, looking on the bright side (and I’m highly surprised that there’s one), Gilbert bought me an ice cream when we got out of school since he found me crying and holding my wet and ruined essay. He made the most stupid jokes and I couldn’t help but laugh at them (he smiled whenever I did so) and we talked for like an hour. I found out that it’s really easy to talk to him and he seemed more than happy with me taking more participation in out chat (not like a week ago when I barely spoke to him). He also walked me home, even though I insisted that he didn’t need to do that.  _

_ I’m starting to believe that that boy is amazing… _

_ Why is he wasting his time with me? _


	5. Cinque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause chapter 4 is super short lmao, enjoy!

The cold didn’t seem to bother him. The wind flew the leafs that had fallen from the tree on his right. Matthew, who was sitting on the grass of that park, was trying to find the right words to write on his diary but when he tried he couldn’t help the tears that streamed down his face.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of frustration and then he whipped his tears away with the arm of his long sleeved hoodie. The Canadian bit the inside of his right cheek and looked up at the sky trying to calm down. Today hadn’t been a good day, and it probably had been one of the worst ones so far.

Not only did he have to deal with the death of his grandmother, someone who he loved with all his heart and made him feel important, but also some of his classmates and guys from Gilbert’s class had found it quite funny to push him against a wall and then to the ground, making him fall over some rocks and branches that scratched most of his face as he hadn’t been able to react to put his hands to prevent the fall. In addition, his best friend was back in France for the weekend and he felt completely alone. 

He closed the diary, giving up on writing. It was getting late already and he wasn’t surprised that his parents showed so little interest in knowing where he was. To them he was practically non-existent. They never paid attention to him and when they did it was just to tell him horrible things about himself. They never valued all of his efforts but when something went wrong, even if it was the most insignificant thing, they were the first ones to yell at him and let him know how much of a disappointment to them he was.

Those were the moments when he felt truly miserable and thought that it all had one solution. One solution that tormented and frightened him but it still seemed like the best one to make.

“Matt?” A voice made his thoughts vanish and he turned his head to his left. Gilbert was looking at him with a curious expression on his face, which soon turned into one of concerned as he saw the red and puffy eyes from the younger boy. “What’s the matter?” He asked confused and worried; Matthew simply shook his head and averted his eyes to the grass before saying something.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” said the younger one with a raspy voice. The German then sat down next to him and his body radiated heat, a heat that Matthew found quite comforting.

“Well… it doesn’t look like it’s nothing,” the taller one mumbled and frowned. The Canadian sighed tiredly.

“I’m telling you it’s nothing, Gilbert.”

“And I’m telling you I don’t believe you, Matthew.”

The stern tone the older one had used made Matthew turn to look at him and Gilbert’s heart sank at the sight: his hair was a mess, his eyes were still red and puffy, but now they were also glassy and tears threatened to fall, there were also dark circles under them which showed how tired and stressed the Canadian felt. Though the thing that surprised him the most were the small cuts and scratches on his face. Matthew looked completely hopeless and broken, it was something that Gilbert couldn’t bare to see and it made his heart ache.

“Mattie…”

Matthew didn’t know what did it. He didn’t know if it had been Gilbert’s eyes filled with worry or his soft voice tone. He didn’t know if it had been the way the albino’s face showed fear as soon as he saw him up close or the hand that softly touched his right cheek. Matthew didn’t know what made him start to sob, feeling completely shattered, while the German hugged him tight and with the affection that he needed so much.

Between sobs and tears he told him about his horrible day, about his best friend being away, about his terrible parents. He didn’t plan on doing it but once he opened his mouth and the words found their way out he simply couldn’t stop.

And Gilbert listened. He listened to every single word without making any comments, and he could feel his heart breaking with everything Matthew said. His voice breaking at the end of every sentence made him feel as if someone was stabbing him in the chest over and over again. 

The German hugged him tightly, as if his life depended on it. He held him until the last tear fell and once they were surrounded by silence it was his turn to talk, still not letting go of the Canadian. “Mattie, the truth is that I don’t know you too well, but I would love to. And from the little things I know about you, I can see that you’re a wonderful person and you truly don’t deserve all of the bad shit that you’re going through. Please, let me try to help to make your life better, even if it’s just a little bit.”

The heat and the softness that Gilbert radiated made Matthew gave as a reply a soft “Okay” while he tried to prevent himself from crying again. And all of it for a simple, tender and sweet show of affection. The German then broke apart from the hug and gave him a small smile. To the one with glasses it seemed like a sunbeam going through a crack in the wall.

“I understand that this is sudden but, would you like to stay over for the night at my house? From what you said, you don’t seem to be on the best terms with your parents right now.”

And the younger one accepted.

He grabbed his diary. Gilbert gave a quick glance to the red notebook but kept quiet and without looking back both of them left to the German’s house.

When the Canadian found himself in the albino´s bed, who had insisted on sleeping on an air mattress on the floor, and who also had told him tons of bad jokes making him laugh to until his body hurt from it, he started to think that maybe and only maybe being alive was worth it.


	6. Sei

_ Dear diary, _

_ Last Friday was probably one of the best and worst days of my life. I couldn’t even express how I truly feel right now but I’ll give it a try. _

_ The day had been pure shit, with my grandma dying and Francis not being with me to help (and other shit that my parents and classmates did, but that’s more usual). I honestly tried to write something that day but I wasn’t able to, my emotions were all over the place and I couldn’t clear my mind. That was, until Gilbert appeared. _

_ He just… he’s amazing, honestly. He was so sweet to me and caring, even for someone who I’ve had little interactions with, it was as if he had been a childhood friend (or some clichè shit like that). I swear I’ve never felt so good in my life.  _

_ I honestly couldn’t believe how much he worried about me and I hated that sad look in his eyes. He’s always laughing and smiling, that worried expression didn’t suit him at all.  _

_ He made sure I was comfortable at his house, he even cooked for me (his parents were out of town due to a business trip) and his brother. Dinner was quite awkward, but I survived and Ludwig actually wasn’t so bad, though I still find it hard to understand how he can hang out with that italian kid Feliciano when they’re complete opposites. Then again, Gilbert wanted to be my friend and we’re not quite similar so… _

_ Then we watched tons of Disney films (apparently Gilbert loved them and claimed that they were “almost as awesome as him”) and had ice cream. The last time I did something like that had been last year when Alfred and Arthur came for Christmas and New Year, so it was completely amazing. _

_ When we decided to go to sleep he gave me his bed, even when I protested against it several times. He simply chuckled and told me that I deserved a good sleep, he told me that it didn’t matter, he’d sleep on the air mattress if it meant that I’d be more comfortable.  _

_ Honestly, I see why people like him so much. He’s such a kind and funny person to hang out with, he also has the right words for everything, though I doubt everybody knows that fact. You see, Gilbert comes across as an obnoxious and careless person but if you actually took your time and talked to him you’d find out someone who’s always willing to help others and that could say what you needed to hear. _

_ And his hugs, damn him and those so wonderful and comforting hugs. I’m sounding like a fourteen year old with a crush, ugh.  _

_ He’s one of the best people I’ve ever met, honestly. But what if he gets tired of having such a mess for a friend? It’s happened to me before.  _

_ Ugh, we just started being friends and I’m already scared that he’ll leave as soon as things get rough again. I hope he won’t, I don’t think how I’d handle another loss in such a short period of time. _

_ He’s great, he’s amazing.  _

_ And I’m just me. _


	7. Sette

There are some days that are perfect, days where everything turns out completely fine. Those days were the ones Matthew truly hated, because he knew that with all of the good came all of the bad.

And he wasn’t wrong there.

Two months had passed since him and Gilbert started to become friends and now there he was, sitting on the German’s bed who was looking at him with sadness and worry in his eyes. The Canadian didn’t dare to speak and he didn’t even found the will to do so, since he was more concentrated in his arms, which stung and were covered in clean bandages.

Gilbert never liked blood, he was someone who got impressed by it quite easily and it made him sick. But at finding his friend in the school’s bathroom holding a pair of scissors (which weren’t even that sharp, how much had it hurt and taken the younger one to do that?) and blood dripping from his arms, more specifically from horizontal small lines, he didn’t have another option but to push away how disgusted he felt about that the red liquid and helped the younger one.

Matthew had seemed to turn mute, since when he had found him there was no sound coming out of his mouth, he simply had a look filled with sadness and tears streaming down his face, as if not believing what had just happened.

“Are you going to say anything?”

Matthew sighed and closed his eyes for some seconds before looking at him in the eyes once again.

“Anything,” he commented trying to be sarcastic and Gilbert noticed how raspy his voice sounded. The German moved himself closed to the Canadian and started to stroke his hair tenderly.

“Mattie, I mean it. What happened?”

The blond didn’t know what to answer. He himself didn’t even know what had happened.

Yes, some of Gilbert’s classmates had punched him a little bit in the morning and pushed him against the wall, but that was something that he considered part of his routine. And his parents had yelled at him once again and blamed him for something he didn’t do, but that always happened. He just felt sad, broken, with no will to do anything. He could only think about those voices telling him horrible things. Could it be possible that everything they said was true? He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he hadn’t wanted to hear them anymore.

After that last thought, his mind went blank and he came back to reality once his friend’s warm eyes were looking at him with worry in the school’s bathroom while he began to feel the pain in his arms.

“I just… wanted to distract myself,” Matthew answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Well, what a wonderful way to do so, you should’ve called me if you felt that bad,” Gilbert scolded him feeling slightly mad, but not at Matthew; he could never get mad at his friend. 

Matthew moved away from him at the harsh tone the albino had used, he reacted as if someone had slapped him right in the face. Gilbert seemed to noticed that, to which he sighed and slid his arm around the younger boy’s waist and pulling him closer once again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that,” the red eyed boy told him softly and the blue-purple eyed one rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“It’s okay…”

“And what did you want to distract yourself from?”

Matthew waited a few seconds before answering.

“From the voices in my head.” The older one pulled away a little bit and stared at him with sad eyes.

“And what did they tell you?” Gilbert didn’t know what he would get as an answer, but he did know that he wasn’t going to like it.

And he wasn’t mistaken.

“Horrible things, like how I’m useless or worthless. It’s really tiring, did you know? It’s frustrating that your head is always thinking about things that only contribute to your self destruction. It’s hard to have the constantly thought that if I died everything would be better, to think that nobody would care if I was suddenly gone.”

For a moment Gilbert’s body tensed. The German felt as if he had fallen in a frozen lake, as if the oxygen from his lungs had abandoned him. “Mattie…” His voice shook as he spoke and that was the only thing he could manage to say.

Matthew felt the warm hug from the German and then that something was shaking. He realized, seconds later when Gilbert hugged him harder, that the older boy was crying. Of course, this lead to them both sobbing in each other’s arms. The albino’s chest hurt so much.

“Mattie,  _ Sonnenschein _ , please hear me out,” Gilbert managed to choke out. “I know that whatever I say won’t make you immediately stop feeling sad, nor the pain that you fill will go away, but it’s not true. Whatever those voices and your parents or my schoolmates had told you is not true. You’re important, you're worth so much and if you weren’t here the world would be such a horrible place. The people who truly love you couldn’t stand to lose you. I couldn’t stand to lose you.” He seemed to break down at the end of every sentence, still he tried his best not to start crying once again. Matthew noticed the effort Gilbert made to ignore the lump in his throat.

The shorter one didn’t know how to react. His arms stung, his throat hurt and tears were still streaming down his face. “Don’t cry Gil, please.” His voice was shaky and he let the German hugged him even harder.

“Mattie, why do you do this to yourself  _ mein herz _ ? You truly don’t deserve it. Please, the next time that doing this crosses your mind, call me. And promise you won’t give up, promise me you won’t leave.” The German talked in between sobs, stuttering at almost every word. But he couldn’t handle it, the thought of losing Matthew terrified him.

It was hard to listen to that, even more being aware of the pain that was implicit in Gilbert’s words. Matthew felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. It hurt him to see his friend like that, to hear him sound so broken. Gilbert, who always had a smile plastered on his face and was just like the sun: radiant, warm and beautiful.

Matthew kept saying “Sorry” as Gilbert cried and hugged back with just as much strength as he did, of course he was also crying. 

Once they seemed to calm down, they pulled away and they looked awful. Their hair was made a mess, their eyes were red and puffy and some tears were still silently streaming down their faces. “I promise,” was all Matthew could say.

The older one gave him a small, weak and sincere smile, only to then kiss him hard on the lips. And Matthew didn’t even think, he couldn’t. The younger one acted by pure instinct and kissed back.


	8. Finale

They say that nothing in life lasts forever, that the bad things eventually fade away just like the good ones, and it’s wise to remember it. Because it’s true, even if one of them is the predominant one over the other.

In rough times things seem impossible to overcome, it’s like being tied to a chair in a room that’s slowly filling with water. But what’s always going to be there is the attempt to get out, to survive. And that’s what happened to Matthew, who decided and had enough will to not give in to those voices inside of his head. They are still there but not as strong as before.

Depression is not something that’s going to vanish as soon as you wake up, it’s something that never truly abandons you. It’s kind of like a bear hibernating, waiting for the right moment to wake up. It’s like those Christmas decorations that are stored in an attic: you can’t see them but you know they’re there.

“What are you thinking about?”

Matthew turned to his right, to fin Gilbert looking at him with a curious expression on his face. The warm summer wind hit his face, standing in the balcony of a sixth floor apartment in Boston. 

The younger one smiled.

“I was thinking about how Lacan ruined my life,” he replied as a joke, making the taller one chuckle. The German walked towards him and messed with his hair, knowing that pissed him off. 

“You were the one who decided to be a psychologist, deal with it  _ Sonnenschein _ ,” Gilbert told him, standing next to him and then staring at the beautiful city in front of his eyes. Matthew rolled his eyes but a small smile was still on his face.

“I know, but I still have my right to complain. You do the same with Physics.” At the name of the subject, the older one cringed and then turned around to look at him.

“Shut up.” The Canadian laughed vividly at his comment and the German couldn’t help but smile at that. He loved seeing Matthew happy and he’d do anything he could to always see that beautiful smile on the younger one’s face, for it to be authentic and not just a mask to cover his pain.

Gilbert pulled him by the waist and hugged him from his back, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder after giving him a tender kiss on the neck. Matthew smiled to himself.

“Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“ _ Ja _ , and so should you.” And even though the blond couldn’t see him, he knew his boyfriend was smiling.

“I’ve been studying all evening, I’m taking a well deserved break. You, on the other hand, spent your whole evening playing video games.”

“Ah, details.”

After some minutes they decided to go inside and watch something on Netflix. The film they chose was  _ Inglourious Basterds _ , being one of Matthew’s favourite films. The Canadian knew all the lines by heart and that was something that amused the German. And they  _ did  _ watch the film, because the blond hated when people interrupted him while he was watching one of his favourite classics, it didn’t matter how much he loved to make out with his boyfriend.

Truly, Matthew’s life had changed, but of course it changed gradually. Nothing ever changed from one day to another. And it had been hard, for him and for the people who actually cared about him.

Both Gilbert, who had officially become his boyfriend a week later their first kiss, and Francis decided that that kind of therapy wasn’t enough for him and so Matthew found himself also going to see a psychiatrist. That was another thing to worry about, since it hadn’t been cheap, but Alfred helped him all the way once he found out how much his little brother had been suffering. Matthew also moved away from his house the before his last year of school began, Francis’ parents were more than glad to help him.

His last year had been hard. Gilbert had already graduated and moved to Boston to study engineering at Harvard. Not having him around had been awful but even from another continent the German never failed to prove how much he loved him and that he’d be waiting for him when he finally got out of that hell hole. Matthew had, in fact, applied to Harvard and been accepted. They spent all of the holidays together.

Fortunately for him, he made new friends. He started to hang out with an English girl and a Scottish boy, both of them incredibly amazing in Matthew’s opinion. It had been hard for him to talk to people, he was incredibly shy, but once the Chemistry teacher made groups and made them work together, they just clicked.

The medication he was given in the first place had its side effects, like nausea or really strong headaches, and he had to tried with many until he found the right one. That and a therapy session every week helped Matthew recover from his depressive-melancholic state.

Once school was over, he decided to be a psychologist. His motivation came from wanting to help others, since he knew how it felt to suffer from something so horrible, and he refused to let people feel that way if he could do something about it.

The Canadian then moved to live with his boyfriend in an apartment in Boston, which Gilbert had bought himself. The German family was very wealthy so it didn’t cost them that much. They even offered to pay for Matthew’s education, knowing everything the boy had to deal with. Gilbert’s parents adored him and treated him like another member of their family, and it truly warmed Matthew’s heart. Of course, he had refused to let them pay for him but agreed in the end since there was no other way for him to finance such privileged college.

He would always be grateful for everything they did for him.

“When are we going back to your parent’s house?” The younger one asked, he was laid on the sofa while the German was looking for something in the kitchen.

“Next month. Luddy’s birthday is coming and everyone’s excited to see you,” Gilbert answered with a beautiful smile, walking out of the kitchen and then cuddling with him. The sofa wasn’t that big but both of them managed to fit perfectly.

They talked for a while and then made out, enjoying every moment they spent with each other. That night Matthew fell asleep on that sofa, with Gilbert hugging him by the waist and hearing the albino’s heartbeat.That night, Matthew knew everything was going to be okay. 

Not giving up had been worth it. 

Not giving up is always worth it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and the support! I have more stories coming up, love you all ❤️


End file.
